The Lightning Child
by Pielord's Pie
Summary: He was born into a world of peace and tranquility. One day, however, his life changed when a band of marauders killed his family, but left him alive. That will prove to be their biggest mistake, because in his eyes, they're already dead. Rated T just incase I decide to do some BlakexOC in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_**So, this is my first ever FF for anything. This was literally stemmed from an idea I had in my head while listening to a song (don't ask what song, I won't tell), and I literally just started there. I know there will be some things that I fucked up on, and I can't really help that; I've always been a subpar writer. Also, the story begins during the events of the Yellow trailer, if anyone is confused. Anyways, I know some people hate lengthy stuff like this, so here the story begins.**_

The two guards sat in perfect silence, having worn out all their small talk and stories for having been posted on duty for so long. They were completely devoted to their task, being told directly by their superior to not let anyone into the establishment under any circumstances. They had done a good job, except for two blunders: one being the blonde terror that had threatened to castrate them unless they let her in, and the other going unnoticed as he slipped in without them noticing the creaking sound of the door. Needless to say, this person was very good at going unnoticed.

The person in question was currently sitting at a table, watching the events unfold. Man walks up, talks to the other man, the blonde walks up, they talk for a bit, and then the blonde begins an all-out fight with the near twenty men standing around her. No one noticed the man, not even the brawler tearing her way through the waves of henchmen. It was almost as if he was invisible, but the man knew otherwise. The man didn't move a muscle, simply deciding it would be best if he waited until the blonde had finished the fight. The man was impressed at her ballsy attitude, but had no time to acknowledge it as his moment came.

The blonde had just finished up the fight, and walked off with a girl in a red cloak, when the man made his move. He walked outside to the man who went by the name of Junior, and just looked him in the face. Junior just looked up, and asked what he wanted. In an instant, the man pulled off his hood to reveal a teenager's face, much more an adolescent than a man. In the next moment, he pulled out a pocket knife and slit the man's throat. He just stood there for a moment, until a man in a dark green suit walked up behind him.

"Wonderful job you did there…" he said, before the adolescent turned around on his heel and performed a series of maneuvers that only a skilled assassin could perform, instantly having the pocket knife at the man's throat. This, of course, did not faze the green-suited man in the slightest. He had many death sentences on his head, mainly placed by assassins, and he had grown used to the occasional pulling of the knife.

"State your business," the teenager said.

The man just took a sip from the mug he had somehow managed to keep hidden from the assassin until just now, and said, "I mean you no harm, nor do I have any affiliation with the law concerning your arrest. I simply wish to speak with you about something that might be able to remove your criminal background."

Now this was something the teen was interested in. He backed away from the man hesitantly, still not trusting him fully, but he pocketed the pocket knife, crossed him arms, and said, "Talk to me."

"My name is Professor Ozpin, headmaster at Beacon Academy, and I couldn't stay away after the deception you managed to pull off tonight against everyone at that bar."

"You saw me?" Now it was the teen's turn to fear for his life, because that was his main means of escape if something went awry, and it showed in his voice.

"I have certain assets that allow me to notice such things, and there is no need to worry. The thing I was talking about before was attendance to Beacon. I believe that your… abilities, will be quite useful in your stay at Beacon, if you so wish to accept my offer," Ozpin said calmly.

The teen thought about it for a good long while, and finally he said, "I suppose I can come, but on one condition."

"And what would that be?"

"That no one knows of my background. While I am an assassin, I still do care for others' safety, and my background may be detrimental to their safety for them to know about it. You see, I have numerous counter-assassins after me, and to know my past is to place a death sentence on their heads. The only reason you have gotten away with it, is because your name is feared in the underground network. Don't ask why, it's just an assassin thing."

"Very well, and may I ask your name?"

The teen was hesitant, but finally said, "Trent Flash."

"Well Trent, welcome to Beacon. The first required session will be in two weeks' time, so be sure to have whatever you need packed by then and be ready for class."

"Very well. I'm actually looking forward to it." And with that, the teen turned on his heel and vanished into thin air, but then remembering that Ozpin could still see him, supposedly, he reappeared. He grumbled under his breath, "So much for a dramatic exit…"

/A Few Hours Later/

He walked into his place of residence for that night, which changed just about every week. He had everything that he truly needed; he had one change of normal clothes, just to appear as a civilian if the case needed it; his trusty creation, which he intended to use later; and a locket that contained a picture of his mother. He picked this up and just looked at it for a long time. _One day, mother,_ he thought, _I'll avenge your death. One day. _He put the locket down, and began to think back to what Ozpin had said a few hours ago.

'_I simply wish to speak to you about something that may clear your criminal background,'_ he had said. Could he really be telling the truth about that? Could Ozpin really be able to clear his criminal background? Oh if only, he thought silently. _That would make the search for the rest of my family so much easier. _ _At least at Beacon, I might be able to get a lead as to where my father is. I'm sure if I toss the name around, someone will have to know who I'm talking about. Right?_

He silently cursed himself. He was supposed to be a cold, heartless assassin that only cared about the money. But, he always held a soft spot for the ones he cared the most. _I guess I really am going soft. The all-mighty assassin has a soft spot after all._ He slowly righted himself, and made sure that his emotions were in check. After all, he couldn't let anyone know about his emotions, much less his past. To know his past was to die the next day in his eyes. He would know too; the first girlfriend that he truly had confessed his past to before he went on the run had died the week after. Needless to say, this happened to everyone he ever confessed to.

He began to grow tired, and began to get ready for bed. He truly did want to get to Beacon, because he could have a new start there. He could finally feel at least some degree of safety whenever he got in to Beacon's grounds, because it wouldn't be just him anymore. From what he had heard of Beacon, every first year was put into a team that would last his entire stay there. _The next two weeks are going to be very, very long,_ he thought to himself as he slowly drifted to sleep.

/Two weeks later/

To say Trent wasn't being annoyed on his trip was an understatement.

He had been approached by six people asking questions like what he did over the summer, what his name was, questions that he wouldn't intentionally answer until he started to trust other people. While he did care for them, he knew that his warrant for arrest could not have gone unnoticed by at least a select few. He had finally given up on telling people to go away after the last attempt by the blonde that he had saw at the bar. _So she's going here. That figures._ He remembered her fighting skill, and just decided to leave her and her temper alone. He could tell that she had a temper somehow, though he didn't ponder why he knew.

He just vanished after a while, seeking solitary, when he finally turned his head and noticed a girl with a bow atop her head. Looking _straight _at where his face would be if he were visible. He looked into her eyes and noticed something off about them. _Dilated pupils. Like a cat._ He came to the realization that this girl was a cat Faunus. He decided that he would be talking to this girl later, but decided for now to just walk off so that no one could see him, Faunus or not.

The airship finally landed about an hour after his confrontation with the Faunus girl, and he just walked off of it, still cloaked for the reason that he didn't want to be noticed. It drained his energy, but he didn't care.

He had begun walking towards the courtyard {**A/N**} when he heard an explosion behind him. He saw two familiar faces: One being the red-cloaked girl that had run off with the blonde after the bar fight, and the other being Weiss Schnee. _Oh just wonderful. An heiress. _He internally sighed as he realized that it was going be difficult to resist trying to kill her. He had seen the numerous bounties on her head from people who wanted her dead. And they were pretty high bounties at that.

And on top of that, he saw the Faunus girl nearby join the argument that was occurring between the heiress and the cloaked girl. She told off the heiress about her company, and the heiress pitched a fit and just stormed off. He had to admire her cool nature, but he still couldn't trust her. Even after she just told off the girl that he wanted dead, relatively speaking. The girl just walked off, leaving the cloaked girl there alone. He decided to walk off then, completely understanding what it was like to be alone.

He just continued to walk to the school, and just arrived as Ozpin began his speech. Trent wasn't really interested in his speech, it was all philosophical and moral crap, but what Ozpin said last caught his attention.

"Knowledge will only take you so far. It is up to you, to take the first step."

Trent thought about that for a moment, and realized that it wasn't philosophical anymore; it was one hundred percent true. He knew that the smartest of minds may go unnoticed if they never spoke up. He would know that too; he had also killed geniuses that no one had ever heard about for bounties. Nobody had ever said he was limited to just looking at the big name bounties.

He walked to where the rest of his peers would be sleeping, and then tried to find the least populated corner of the room, and he just cloaked there, trying to be alone. He would have no such luck however, as the Faunus girl from earlier began walking his way. He was hoping that it was just a figment of his imagination from earlier, on the bullhead. His hopes were shattered, though, as the Faunus girl just sat down in front of him and said, "Hello." An audible sigh could be heard from him as he reappeared.

"What do you want?" The annoyance in his voice was clearly discernible, and she noticed it, so she said, "Did I disturb you? If I really am that much of a disturbance, then I will leave you be." She began to gaze at him, as if she was trying to pry out an answer.

He noticed this, and began to stare back, and said, "The stare will not work on me, Faunus. I have become immune to it due to my experiences for the past half of my life." The girl was visibly in shock, and asked "How did you know?"

"It was quite simple really. I noticed your eyes while you were gazing at me on the airship, and noticed they were dilated like a cat's. After that, I drew conclusions."

She just sat there in silence for a moment, and finally said, "My name is Blake Belladonna. Can I trust you to keep my heritage a secret?"

This was what he was afraid of. He wanted to help other people, but he thought; why should I trust this girl outright? But then he realized that girl had kept her privacy; she hadn't asked anything of his past, his name, nothing. She was only giving a greeting, and he respected that she had respected his privacy. After a long while, he finally said, "Trent Flash, and you can trust me."

She let out a relieved sigh, and left him with a gaze that said thank you, and sat down on a wall somewhere some distance away. He began to prepare for sleep, and finally turned off his light, after making sure that his personal belongings were secure in his provided sleeping bag on the floor. He did not have any problems with sleeping with his personal belongings. After all, they were his.

He closed his eyes, and tried to go to sleep, but before he could, he heard a ruckus some 15 yards away. He cracked open one eye, and saw that the girl that wore the red cloak (obviously she took it off by now) was supposedly play fighting with the blonde from earlier. Then he heard the heiress start to complain, and he just closed his eyes and allowed his conscience to enter its own asylum.

After all, who said he was limited to just dreams?

_**So, the A/N was because I didn't know the specific name of the area that Ozpin was standing on. Anyways, please leave me some feedback by telling me what I fucked up on and what was actually decent. Questions may have to wait a while longer because I've always been a bit reclusive about answering those types of questions.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**Got my first follow and first favorite for this story =D. This actually makes me feel good, so I'm just going to go ahead and keep this short and begin chapter 2.**_

Trent was lucid dreaming, or the closest thing that could be considered lucid dreaming without actually being the thing itself. He was in his own little world, to use the cliché nicely. He could manipulate the nature of his dream, but he had limits to what he could and couldn't change. He mainly just used to the place to think about whatever he wanted, which was mainly his parents and his family.

He was pulled out his thinking, however, by the noticing of his creation in his dream state_. Ah, what a wonderful sight_, he thought delightedly. He had put his heart and soul; his essence, if you will, into that unique creation, just to make it the best that it could be. It was almost as sentimental to him as the locket of his mother. Almost.

He was, however, pulled from his dream-state by his physical being wishing to wake up. He woke up, and didn't even bother checking the time. Always at 5:30 AM, was his usual routine. He sat up and stretched his body, and decided to walk over into the kitchen area of the place they were sleeping in.

He just got himself a bottle of water, and sat down at the table. He began to think about the events that would be happening today. He had heard that today was the day that all the students were going to prove themselves or die trying out in the Emerald Forest. He smiled, as he realized how useful his creation would be in this scenario, or pretty much every scenario, if he had made it the way he had wanted.

He was just sitting there, when he heard the slightest rustle coming from the doorway. It would have gone unnoticed to the average person, but he was not average. He was not the only morning person, it seemed. He looked towards the doorway to see the girl in red that was with the blonde from last night. He made eye contact with the girl, and the girl just backed away under his powerful gaze. _Damnit, I'm never gonna make friends if I keep that kind of attitude up,_ he thought sourly.

He just gave out a sigh and said, "It's okay, I'm not going to get mad at you for interrupting me. At least not now." She hesitantly walked over to him, and eventually ended up sitting in front of him. Trent just continued to look at the table, clearly not comfortable with how this girl took his apology. She clearly took it as in invite to sit down, which it wasn't.

"Hi, I'm Ruby. What's your name?" she asked, trying to get some form of conservation going.

"Trent." He gave the automated response.

"I guess you're a morning person too?" she asked. She really was trying to snowball the conversation now, to ask a question like that. Obviously, if he was up 3 hours before he really needed to be, the question pretty much answered itself.

"I've kind of had to become a morning person." Trent said indifferently.

"What do you mean by that?" Trent could easily detect the innocence in her question, and had an internal battle in his head. On one side, he was telling his brain to tell Ruby about him being a former assassin, but on the other side, he was forcing himself to not trust the girl. Eventually he decided on the best course of action at that point; he simply vanished in front of her very eyes. He would worry about his trust issues later.

Ruby was flustered, to say the least. She had seen a lot of weird things before, but to see a guy vanish before her very eyes, that was new to her. It took her a moment to come up with something to say, and just lightly called out his name. By that time, however, he was already gone.

He had returned back to his little area before Ruby could even formulate a response to what he just did, and he couldn't blame her for taking so long. Not many people had seen someone just _disappear _in front of them. Excluding one Faunus girl with keen eyes, of course. _Speaking of which,_ he thought, _there she is now. _He could see Blake waking up from a distance. After a few minutes, and after he mustered up the nerves to actually _greet _someone else, he decided to walk over to her.

About midway through his stride, however, Blake decided to get up and walk away. The funny thing about this was that prior to her getting up, she was looking at Trent walking towards her. _I guess I'm not the only one with trust issues, it seems. _He realized that he used the term "I guess" too much while he was thinking about other people. He made a mental note to stop using that term, and just set about the task of finding somewhere private to perform proper care of his creation.

After searching for a few minutes, Trent found a locker room in which he could clean and polish his creation. He may have been an assassin, but he took pride in what he had made, with the help of his father's bloodline, of course. He was sitting there, cleaning and polishing his weapon, when a certain blonde decided to walk in, followed not too long after by the heiress. He knew her name, but he just referred to her as "heiress" because he simply wasn't on a first name basis with her.

"Hey, dude. Aren't you that vanishing whackjob from the airship yesterday?" the blonde said when she had noticed him. She was a bit too cheerful for someone that he knew to have a temper. _Maybe she just has anger management issues…?_ At least this time he didn't use "I guess" while thinking about her.

"If you want to call me a 'vanishing whackjob', then yes, I am the same person. Also, who ever said that I could vanish?" It was his turn to be curious. He had only done it in front of two people, three if you count Ozpin.

"I have a very close informant," she said, "and she tells me everything I need to know, and then some."

He thought about it for a second, and remembered the ruckus from last night. It was obviously Ruby. They had to be related somehow.

"I'm just going to take a shot in the dark here and say that a girl named Ruby told you of my talent."

"You know my baby sis'?" Yang asked curiously. _Sisters. It makes sense, _Trent thought. It was very odd for Ruby to already meet someone, much less a friend this quickly, at least to Yang it was.

"Only just. I met her this morning. Apparently, were both morning people," he said a bit bitterly. He never liked waking up early, but he had to. Otherwise he wouldn't have gotten the bounties that required him to stay overnight. She nodded in acknowledgement.

Now it was Weiss' turn t speak up. "Don't I know you from somewhere? I swear I've seen your face somewhere…" She thought about it for a moment, and then came to the sudden conclusion that Trent had feared. Her eyes widened in shock, and yelled out "MURDERER!" and pulled out Myrtenaster, preparing herself for a confrontation.

At that exact moment, Ozpin walked in and smacked his cane onto the ground, demanding that all the students give him their utmost attention. "I would not suggest causing a fight so early in the year, Ms. Schnee," he said calmly.

"But he's an assassin! Why would you let him into Beacon!?" She began to ramble on about how bad Beacon's screening process was when Ozpin adopted an angry tone, something which should have not existed, considering his calm state.

"SILENCE! He was accepted into Beacon, because his skills are far more unique than both of yours combined! As far as his past, I've made him swear that he would revoke his ways, right Trent?" Trent nodded, remembering the speech Ozpin had given him about morality before the school started about a week before the semester started.

Weiss was not happy with how Ozpin could trust this murdering assassin so readily, but she complied. Not without shooting Trent a disgusted glare first though, with which Trent gave back wholeheartedly.

"Now, I suggest you all prepare for initiation at this time, and remember; I _am _watching you." Ozpin said. This was more directed at Weiss though, because Yang didn't really seem to care. She only picked up on the part about how his talents were more unique than hers, which she took to heart. _I'm gonna have to watch this guy, and see if he really is as unique as Ozpin says,_ Yang thought.

Trent just left the room before anyone else could come in, and found another empty, somewhat peaceful room to continue care of his creation. After he had decided that he had polished his weapon to where it would look somewhat menacing, he left the room and started walking to Beacon Cliff.

/

Ozpin began giving the instructions to the initiation, which Trent mostly just ignored. It was mainly just repeated information to him. One thing however, caught his attention.

"The first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years"

Trent heard an exclamation of "What?!" from Ruby, and he couldn't blame her; he was feeling like saying it too (just a bit less girly, though). This was completely unexpected to everyone. This completely changed his outlook on the whole partner system. He was kind of hoping that he would be paired with someone similar to him. But this, this was just an unjust way of pairing. Before he could voice his opinion, however, the first student was shot from their platform.

After the first 12 had been fired off, leaving him and three others, he was finally fired off. _Here we go, I guess. Damnit…_ He did it again.

_**Sorry for a shorter chapter than the last one. I kinda wanna make these chapters around 2.5k words, but this was pretty much a setup chapter for the next one. Also, a few things I want to address. One, these chapters will not being coming out daily, they'd be more of a weekly thing, depending on whether or not it's setup. It's too mentally taxing on me to come up with something that I actually think is good, and I also have schoolwork to deal with. Secondly, I know this is starting off slow, but trust me, the next chapter will be a lot more action-packed than the previous two combined (:D). Lastly, sorry it took me this long to do a setup chapter, but I just wasn't feeling it. Anyways, please leave me some feedback and follow/favorite if you liked it. If not, tell me what you didn't like.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**One thing to really address here. Kaboom0, I sent you a PM about your review on chapter 2, but you never replied back to it. If you didn't get it and when I send it again you still don't get it, the answer is yes. Anyways, this is a chapter I've been dreading and anticipating for quite some time, so I'm going to cut it short here and begin.**_

Trent had experienced many things, but feeling the amount of g-force rippling at his skin was something he was completely new to. It wasn't often that he had heard of skydiving, but he had heard of how it felt. He, however, had never had the chance to try it. He was always too busy with something, whether it was moving from place to place or taking bounties off of people's heads by… whatever means necessary.

Nonetheless, he was having a good ride. He was, at least, until the ground sped at him a lot more quickly than he anticipated. He barely had enough time to ready himself for the landing before he landed, making such a quick recovery with such amazing dexterity that even a world-class acrobat would be impressed.

He began to survey his surroundings, and when he told himself that no Grimm were around, he began to climb a tree to see which direction he was supposed to be going. He had lost his sense of direction while flying through the air, so this was necessary, otherwise he might be lost for longer than was needed. When he reached the top of the tree, he began to look around, when he saw a small little clearing to the north.

He was about to climb down the tree, however, when a certain blonde came flying through the air at an amazing speed that it would of knocked his head off (literally) if he hadn't noticed her in time. He almost had the nerve to yell at her to watch it, but thought against it, as that would probably mean she would make eye contact with him. Also, he just didn't like yelling; it would give his position away.

He climbed down the tree and began walking his way north. On his way, however, he noticed the all-too-familiar sound of an Ursa nearby. Before long, an entire pack of Ursai and then some had surrounded him, all looking as if they had missed their breakfast.

Before the first one could pounce on him, however, he pulled out his creation, his main weapon, switched it to its sword form, and chopped of its head. In less than 2 seconds. Now the Ursai were a little more cautious in their approach. Multiple started to come at once, and he just slashed all of their chests open with a spin attack, and they all dropped to the ground. Now, almost the _entire _pack was after him. He was slicing them down with ease, but he had failed to noticed that one Ursa had survived, and was well enough to walk up behind him.

It was preparing itself to claw him to shreds, when a female voice said "LOOK OUT! BEHIND YOU!" He automatically sliced his sword backwards, instantly cutting the Ursa in half. This, however, left his front open. This was remedied by the girl, who walked in with dual pistols with dust rounds taking care of the last few in front of him.

"Thanks." He didn't really mean it, though, as he could've just switched his creation to one of its more… destructive forms, and cleared the floor with the rest of them. He was just saying it for the girl's sake.

They made eye contact, and then something happened in both of them. It most certainly wasn't attraction, but it was more respect. They both knew each other from affiliation, because she, believe it or not, was an assassin for hire as well.

"Olivia Lawd [**A/N**]," he said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Trent Flash," she said a bit less as-a-matter-of-factly.

No more words were exchanged between the two, as both of them had nothing to say. They were both determined to make this as little of an awkward moment as possible, and they both knew that if they said something, it would make it a whole lot more awkward for both of them. They both knew where they were going, and just began walking there in silence.

About halfway there, however, they ran into two more people, who were having a little bit more trouble than Trent had. Actually, a little was a bit of an understatement.

They were surrounded by a pack of Ursai twice the size of the one Trent had faced, and all of them were slightly bigger and older. _How did they manage to disturb _this _many_ _Ursai? _His question was answered, however, by one of the two heaving up a massive dust powered rocket launcher and firing a rocket at one of the Ursai straight in the chest, in turn instantly killing the one he shot and severely wounding the surrounding ones. More and more just kept coming, however.

"I say we just leave them," Olivia said a bit amusedly. _Cold-hearted straight down to the core, _Trent thought. It was going to be tough to get through to her, but if anyone could do it, it would be him.

"How about no. We can't just leave them to die here like this," Trent said.

"So the mighty Trent Flash is going soft, huh? Fine, I guess we can help, but I'm always hanging this over your head," she said with a grin. _Oh great, _Trent thought sourly.

A sigh came from Trent, and then he said, "Shut up." She chuckled a little, and then they both jumped in to help the two fight their way out of it. Trent started off by warning the guy with the rocket launcher to stop firing it, as it was alerting more Grimm to their presence. He complied, thankful for having a savior that knew what he was doing. He pulled out a rapier and began to help fight off the Ursai. Eventually, after many minutes of battling, they finally managed to kill off the last of the Ursai. They probably would have finished faster, if it weren't for one thing; one of them wasn't fighting at all.

He actually wasn't doing _anything _at all. He was just standing there with a glazed look in his eyes, as if he were unconscious or extremely disoriented. Trent asked the guy with the rocket launcher what had happened to him, and he just shrugged. "He's been like this ever since I jumped in to help him with that pack of Grimm," he commented. "I'm Chase Hulbrook, by the way, and thanks. There were more Grimm within earshot than he and I had expected."

Trent wasn't really paying attention however, because he was wondering what could've made his colleague go immobile like this. He stood there for a few moments, before allowing his eyes to rest over Chase's rocket launcher. He studied it for a moment, and found something most likely caused the problem.

"A sonic wave emission system on your rocket launcher. That more than likely caused this guy to become disoriented like this. Why do you have sonic wave emissions on your weapon?" Trent asked.

"I mainly just use 'em to disorient the Grimm and get the first shot off."

"Is there any way to remove the emitter or turn it off, by chance?"

"I can try to turn it off." He laid down his rocket launcher and began to fumble with the emitter, only to realize that it was stuck and the power source was jammed, meaning that it would stay on until his dust ran out or he destroyed it. Trent voiced these options to him, and Chase was not happy to go with the latter.

"Destroy it? I put my pride into this thing!" _Of course you're putting your pride against someone else's capability to fight. Real smart move there, _Trent thought a bit dryly.

"Fine. I guess that if we can get to the temple quickly and get back to Beacon, we can remove the emitter, or fix it, there." Trent just added on the fix it part because of the glare he was getting from Chase.

After that, they began to walk.

/

The four had made it to the abandoned ruin (after the climbing of trees and the rare occurrence of Trent slipping on a branch) to discover that the other students were already there. They just walked in, grabbed a pair of relics, and listened to what was going on. Apparently, Ruby had just been shot at by a Nevermore, and Pyrrha Nikos had led a Death Stalker back around to the temple. _Just wonderful._

They had started to make their way back to the cliffs, when the Nevermore decided to cut ahead of them and land on a tower ahead of them, effectively cutting off their route. As an added bonus, the Death Stalker had decided to block the way they came, so they were effectively trapped on the bridge.

A second Nevermore appeared, and Ruby looked a bit skeptical to the fact that fighting two Nevermore would result in a happy ending. Trent noticed this, and said that they could handle the second one. Ruby thanked him, and she set to work formulating a plan that could kill the Nevermore without it killing them first. Trent just looked around at his team, and realized that for once in his life, he had no plan. He was stuck with a powerhouse, two assassins, and another person that served as dead weight until the sonic wave emitter was destroyed.

"What's the plan?" Olivia asked.

"Well… alright, here's something, at least. Chase, you fire a rocket at it and disorient it a little bit. Be sure that whenever it looks like it's regaining its balance, you fire another rocket. Olivia, you are going to be helping both me and Chase by shooting down any feathers it tries to fire at us."

"What about you?" they both asked in unison.

He sighed. What he was about to do was probably going to end up in him getting killed, but if he had to sacrifice himself to save the others, he would. "I'm going in as close as I can and making sure that beast goes to the deepest pit of hell."

"How are you going to get up there?" Olivia asked.

"I have a lot more behind me than you think," Trent replied with a slight grin.

He started to run towards the end of the bridge and just as he was about to fall off, he vanished into thin air. Moments later, he appeared on the back of the Nevermore. None knew of the fact that while he was vanished, so to say, he could move at incredible speed that even defied gravity to some extent. He pulled out his weapon, switched it over to its sword form, and began to stab the beast in as many places as he could.

The Nevermore had finally noticed his presence and tried to shake him off by moving at fast speed. G-force didn't really affect him that much anymore, however. It still disoriented him though. He quickly regained his balance, however, and began to climb towards its head for a killing blow. He switched his weapon to one of its unique forms, it's hammer form, and began to ready himself for a crushing blow to the beast's head, when the creature reared back its head, sending him backwards, where he was barely able to grab hold of one of its feathers. He was unlucky though, as this was a feather that it shot, and he was sent hurtling towards the old ruins, where he landed with a dull thud.

This was all the time the Nevermore needed. It turned around and shot off a volley of feathers, which Olivia immediately began to focus on shooting out of the air. One, however, managed to get past her aim, and it was heading straight for where his heart would be. It made contact with his form, and they all gasped.

This however, did not kill Trent. He had started a tradition of carrying around his mothers' locket with him at all times, and this one particular time, he had stored it in his jacket pocket, where it laid. Directly over his heart. Needless to say, the locket absorbed most of the impact, and that which did pierce Trent's skin was instantly healed by his aura.

Trent was just becoming reoriented, when he noticed a giant feather piercing his jacket. He was confused, but then his confusion turned to panic as soon as he remembered what he had in that pocket. He removed the feather from his body, and pulled out the locket. It had two gaping holes in it, and the metal was damaged beyond repair. _My mother saved me even though she's dead, _he thought darkly.

He stood up, making everyone have a moment of relief, but then it turned to confusion when everyone noticed his eyes. They were closed, as if he was trying to go to sleep.

Trent had endured many hardships in his life, the main one being the death of his mother. The last living relic of his mother was his mother's locket, which was just recently destroyed. For once in his life, Trent let his conscience completely slip away as he let his mind be consumed by anger.

**Quick A/N here; you are about to see why I named the series the way I did. Hope you enjoy this next scene, and you can put on some battle music if you really want to. I don't think it's worthy of that though :L**

He started by closing his eyes, and let his rage build up to a breaking point, and when he opened them, it wasn't the normal color of his eyes; no, they were electric blue, and seemed alive, to an extent.

To everyone else, they just saw him have a near death experience, and then saw him throw down a locket. What they didn't notice, however, was the locket immediately being disintegrated by Trent's raw power.

Trent began to let the power from his anger begin to flow to the tips of his fingers, and eventually his whole hand was full of raw power. His eyes were now literally alive, as the power they had received had begun to crackle and arc away from his eyes and to the rest of his body. His entire body was covered in arcs of what appeared to be static electricity, when all the arcs began to rush towards his hand, which was currently pointed right at the Nevermore's torso.

In that instant, a beam of the raw power that he was collecting in his hand was shot directly at the Nevermore, and it became immobile, and Trent didn't care if it was dead or not at that point; he was going to make sure every little piece of that Nevermore was about to be blasted into miniscule pieces. Now, everyone realized what the power he was collecting was called, because of the ear-deafening crack that issued forth from his hand, and the paralyzing of the Nevermore. It could only be one thing anymore: lightning.

The Nevermore landed on one of the ruins, and began to play the defensive. Trent answered to this call by picking up his weapon, and vanishing right away, reappearing right above the Nevermore. He switched the weapon to hammer form, and began to fill his hammer with the electricity caused by his semblance, and began to slam downwards, straight onto the Nevermore's head. The hammer made contact, and it effectively made the Nevermore's head explode, which was exactly what Trent had wanted. Trent was absolutely certain that it was dead, but just out of rage, he decided to cut open the Nevermore's chest and obliterate it's heart.

He vanished back into air, and reappeared at the top of the cliff, where he collapsed into exhaustion. The last things he could remember between his conscience coming back to him and losing consciousness, were people asking him what the fuck just happened. He just ignored them, and wished to return to Beacon.

/The Next Day/

Trent awoke to a ceiling, and a very sore body, which he immediately regretted instantly sitting up. The nurse nearby, however, had already begun to push him back down and began to apply her healing aura, and a faint glow surrounded her hand. Trent instantly felt as if the pain was gone, but he knew the effects were only temporary. The nurse finished up and said, "You used up a lot of your aura out there, as well as your stamina. You were lucky you survived."

Trent just stayed silent, and took a sip of the water from the cup on the nearby table. After a while, Ozpin, followed by Ruby, Blake, and the others, came into the infirmary. The words were out of their mouths before Ozpin even had a chance to react.

"What the hell was that?"

"Do you realize just how dangerous that was?"

"Are you okay after what happened out there?"

Ozpin slammed his cane onto the groud, using his aura to amplify the sound. That immediately shut them up, allowing Ozpin to say, "I cam for a private word with Mr. Flash."

The rest of them left the room for the moment, and the Trent was confused about whatever it was they were talking about, until he remembered the stories of what he could do when he became really pissed off. He shuddered, and the question was already out of his lips before Ozpin could say anything.

"How much did they see…?"

"I'm afraid that they saw everything Mr. Flash. You were going to have to do this at some point, so it's best that it happened sooner rather than later. I know it will be hard to go unnoticed now, but perhaps it isn't such a bad thing for you. I know that you are a somewhat honest soul, even though you try to hide it through your demeanor and attitude." _How does this guy know everything about me?, _Trent thought.

"The nurse should be able to heal you up to a point where you can make it to the team assignments, which are in just a few hours. I suggest you ready yourself." And with that, Ozpin left the room, leaving Trent to his own devices. _I believe this is going to be an interesting turn of events for him, _Ozpin thought as he walked towards the auditorium to begin to prepare the assembly.

/

"And for our final team, Trent Flash, Olivia Lawd, Derek Soirlan, and Chase Hulbrook. This makes team FLSH, led by Trent Flash, who retrieved the black bishop pieces from the ruins. This will conclude the assembly, and you may all begin to make way to your dorms. Also, Mr. Soirlan, I would like a word with you about what occurred in the forest," Ozpin concluded.

_Of course Ozpin would make us FLSH,_ Trent thought, but he didn't have much time to think, because he was already being pulled aside by half of the other students, and just forced though them as best he could, and finally made it to their dorm. He just began to prepare for bed, the exhaustion from the Nevermore fight taking a heavy toll on his energy reserved. Any questions that anyone asked would just have to wait until tomorrow, because he didn't care. This time, he didn't care to enter his mental escape, and allowed the nightmares to come.

_**A/N: Dumb name is dumb. Anyways, I took a break from this for four days straight, because I ran into two parts I knew would suck at writing, and that was the initial introductions between team FLSH, and the battle scene where the truth is revealed. Also, for some reason, the scene just seemed a bit cheesy to me, and I know it will to other people to, and well, I honestly don't care. This was literally the battle scene that began this story, so if it's messed up, it's okay. I got the point across. As always, always leave me feedback through reviews and PM me and whatnot. Also, drop a favorite/follow if you really do enjoy my works.**_


	4. Author's Note and Preview

_**Wow. After a near month (4 weeks, to be pretty close), I'm finally at least putting **_**something _out there. Let me just start off by saying sorry for the month where I said I would be doing new chapters every week. We can obviously see where that went (nowhere, if you can't guess.) I know it might sound bad, but I just became uninterested as a whole, and I know the next chapter is not going to be fun to write (did you honestly think I wrote a chapter when it's an Author's Note?) But, seriously though, I won't say exactly when, but Chapter 4 will be up in the next week. It's all dependent on how I feel when I get home that determines whether it will be up today or next Monday. I'm not going to leave you completely in the dark, however. I'll throw those of you who actually read a nice little bone, and give a little preview of what I have planned for Chapter 4._**

Trent was standing in the middle of the courtyard. With Cardin. _This surely won't end well for him, _Trent thought a bit wickedly.

"So, punk, what makes you think you can beat me in a one-on-one?" Cardin asked.

_Well, you sort of challenged me, so it's kind of the other way around, _Trent thought frankly_._ Instead, he replied with, "I have more power in my left hand than you do in your whole body, you narcissistic prick."

"Uhh... nar-sisis... Whatever, I'm about to prove you so wrong you runt-ass piece of garbage," Cardin replied, clearly annoyed. He couldn't understand what Trent just said, it appeared. He lifted his mace high above his head without any forewarning, or any indication to let Trent know the battle had begun. _I wonder how long it'll be before Ozpin or Goodwitch finds out about this little event, _Trent thought a bit sourly. It turned out, however, that he was thinking for far too long to correct himself, and in turn got hit with the full blow of Cardin's mace.

"Hahaaah, how's it feel? I bet it doesn't feel that good, now does it? Maybe you should think before you challenge someone, punk." Cardin gloated annoyingly. Trent just healed himself up using his aura. He remained down however, for the blow to the head gave him a bit of a headache, but that was pretty much the worst of it.

Cardin took it to the next level though.. "God, I wonder what whore would have to get going to give birth to a disgrace like you? I mean, honestly, you are TERRIBLE." Cardin laughed wholeheartedly.

It took Trent to register what Cardin had just said, partly due to the fact that he had a slight headache and what he just said was so blunt that it couldn't process for a second. But when it did process, though, boy, **it did**.

Trent put on a wicked smile, one very similar to a madman's. He was waiting for something like this. Finally, a source to vent his anger was standing right in front of him in the shape of a meatbag about to get fried.

"Ohohoh, Cardiiiin..." He said with a pleasant voice.

"What is it now?" Cardin replied.

"Fight's not over yet, buddy." Trent replied with the most sadistic grin he could muster (he's gotten, up, by the way.) One that for the first time in his life, Cardin was actually nervous about.

The clouds began to muster over Beacon and Trent's eyes began to flicker to that familiar neon electric blue state.

"I would suggest you beg for mercy now, Cardin." Trent said.

"Not in a million years, you shit," Cardin replied a bit more nobly than he intended to.

"If you wish it so then." Trent pointed his hand towards the sky, and a few seconds later, lightning struck right next to Cardin's body.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Cardin screamed in outrage and fear, as he finally began to realize the predicament he was in. Surprisingly, he found he couldn't move.

"Do you like it, Cardin? If you know anything about high-voltage electricity, you'll know that it can render the nervous system useless..." Trent said with an ever-growing, sadistic smile. He lifted his hand back into the air, and began to channel the raw energy that is lightning to strike right onto Cardin's immobile form.

"Hope you like fried rather than scrambled Cardin. If not, you're not about to like the taste..." Trent finished a bit lamely. _God that was terrible. Mental note for later, make more menacing catchphrases, _Trent thought before he remembered that he was about to kill Cardin. He finally let loose the raw energy and awaited Cardin's scream of pain.

_**Alright, so pretty much the same old FF stuff, like and favorite if you did enjoy, and/or review if you have to comment on anything. FYI, I can take any flak anyone decide to throw my way, I've dealt with a lot of internet trolls before. Also, remember that the next chapter will be out before next Tuesday. Anyways, take care.**_


End file.
